


Behind the Scenes

by wesleysgirl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleysgirl/pseuds/wesleysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for S2 Ep2, "Sleeper."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> For Taffimai.
> 
> Many thanks to Versaphile, Elfgirl and Ephemera for the betas and advice.

They go back to check that the alien sleeper agent is well and truly blown to bits. The acrid smoke smell is enough to turn Gwen's stomach; she's glad they don't have to deal with the clean up just then. They get as far as the Range Rover before Jack falters, one hand pressed to the gaping -- and still bleeding, Gwen sees now -- wound in his abdomen.

"Jack?" Gwen says as his knees start to buckle, and she gets her arms around him just in time to keep him upright.

"Sorry," he gasps. "Thought I... had another half hour."

"Why didn't you _say_ something?" she asks. "Beth, get the door!"

"No," Jack says when Beth moves to open the passenger door. "Put me in back."

Luckily, they've got a first aid kit in the car, and Gwen makes Jack hold a wad of gauze to his side before she gets behind the wheel, with Beth in the passenger seat because she's not sure Beth can be trusted. 

Gwen uses the CB radio. "Owen?"

"Yeah?"

"We're headed back to you now." She glances back over her shoulder at Jack, who looks tense and miserable and pale. "Jack's hurt. Can you and Ianto meet us at the car when we get there? I don't think I can get him in on my own." Gwen gives Beth an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"S'all right," Beth says.

"We'll be waiting for you," Owen says. 

"Jack, talk to me," Gwen says.

He coughs. "Won't do any good."

Beth looks worried, glancing from Jack to Gwen and back again. "Shouldn't we be taking him to hospital?"

"No," Jack says. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Apart from dying, Gwen thinks, which is going to be a bit difficult to explain to Beth. "Jack's... a bit unusual," she says.

"Oh, come on," Jack says. "Is that the best you can do? _Unusual_?"

"What I'm saying is, Jack's special." Gwen catches Jack's eye in the mirror and feels better when he smiles, even though he looks terrible. There's no color in his face other than a hint of blue around his lips. "He'll be all right."

"Eventually," Jack agrees. He coughs again, then groans. "God, I hate the slow ones."

"Just hang on," Gwen tells him.

"I am," Jack says. "I do whether I try to or not."

"I know." She tries to concentrate on the road and actually manages it for a minute or two. Then there's another, softer groan from behind her. "Jack?" Gwen says.

"Sorry," he says. "See you... soon." When she looks in the mirror again, he's still, eyes closed.

Beth looks horrified. "He's... I think he's dead."

"Don't worry," Gwen says, trying not to sound upset. Even knowing that he'll come back in a little while doesn't make it easy, exactly. She drives a bit faster. "He'll be fine."

* * *

Jack is already dead by the time Gwen gets him back to the Hub.

Ianto sets his jaw to keep from saying something stupid, something he shouldn't, and does his part in getting Jack down into the sleeping area beneath his office. Owen protests, asking if they can't just put him on the sofa -- "He's bloody heavy" -- but Ianto insists. Jack deserves a bit of privacy, doesn't he?

Now, even though there might be no need, Ianto wipes the blood from Jack's still, silent body. He unbuttons Jack's shirt, which is ruined beyond repair, and pulls it to the side, then uses a pair of sharp scissors to cut the T-shirt up the front so he can peel that away, too. He brings a soft cloth and a bowl of warm, soapy water, and he washes the blood from around the gaping wound. He uses a second cloth to tenderly wipe the blood from Jack's lips, and fights with himself over the urge to kiss them.

Ianto tells himself he doesn't because it wouldn't be proper; although Jack wouldn't mind, it's not right to kiss someone without his permission, and a dead man can't give it.

The real reason is because Ianto knows the feel of Jack's cold lips; he'll never be able to forget it.

He sits beside Jack and holds his hand, waiting.

When Jack breathes in, eyes opening, Ianto immediately reassures him. "It's all right. Everything's fine."

"Beth?" Jack asks, with little strength behind the word.

"She's here; Tosh and Owen are getting her sorted. Gwen's keeping an eye on her."

Jack coughs a bit, grimaces. He's still very pale. He turns his hand in Ianto's, tangling their fingers together, and tugs at it, bringing it up to his face and pressing it there. Jack's face is cool against Ianto's knuckles.

"You're cold," Ianto says.

"Yeah." Jack's voice is hoarse. "Want to warm me up?" He tries to smile, but it's as if he hasn't any strength.

Although he knows Jack was joking, Ianto says, "Of course," and helps Jack sit up, slips an arm around Jack's waist and lets Jack lean on him. 

"Just give me a minute and I'll be good as new," Jack says.

"Take as much time as you need," Ianto tells him. He runs his hand slowly up and down along Jack's arm, just trying to warm him, obviously. He's very aware of the fact that Jack's half naked from the waist up, skin bared. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Guess I'm gonna need a change of clothes," Jack says ruefully.

"Yes," Ianto says. "The jacket's ruined as well."

"Damn," Jack says, lifting his hand and patting at his own chest.

"All in one piece again?" Ianto asks.

"Seems like." Jack pushes away from Ianto, sitting up on his own. He looks better. "I should get back to work."

"After you change," Ianto says, nodding. "I'll go take care of the car." There's blood to clean up, it will need to be detailed, and there's the matter of the aerial taped -- _taped_ \-- to the wing mirror.

"Okay. Thanks, Ianto." Jack's looking down at his ruined clothes.

Quickly, Ianto leans in and kisses him. Jack's lips are cool but not cold against his own, and it's safe to say he's taken Jack by surprise because when he pulls back, Jack's eyes are startled as well as pleased. "Welcome back, Sir," Ianto says, and goes to see to the Rover.


End file.
